


Memories, Fears, Desires

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Occlumency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry takes Occlumency lessons from Snape, he learns something surprising about his professor - and about himself. 8-panel comic strip with cover image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Isis, illustrated by Brevisse.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
